superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
3 Ninjas (1993) Credits
Opening P I X A R PICTURES TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS HANNA-BARBERA A Great American Broadcasting Company Pixar Pictures and Troublemaker Studios and Hanna-Barbera presents In Association with Touchwood Pacific Partners I =3 NINJAS= Original Score by Alan Menken Co-Producer Alice Dewey Art Direction Andy Gaskill Production Design Chris Sanders Artistic Coordinator Randy Fullmer Editor Tom Finan Executive Producers Thomas Schumacher and Sarah McArthur Screenplay by Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft Irene Mecchi Story by Roger Allers Rob Minkoff Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton Produced by James Pentecost and Don Hahn Robert Rodriguez Directed by Paul Rudish and Eric Goldberg Closing = Artistic Supervisors = Story Brenda Chapman Layout Dan St. Pierre Background Doug Ball Clean-Up Vera Lanpher Visual Effects Scott Santoro Computer Graphics Imagery Scott F. Johnston Technical Director DOUGLAS LITTLE Dialogue Directors JAMIE THOMASON BARBERA COHEN Production Manager DANA AXELROD Executive Music Producer CHRIS MONTAN Sound Design GARY RYDSTROM Production Supervisor KARKEN ROBERT JACKSON =STORY= *Key Story Lead DANIEL JIPPES *Storyboards BURNY MATTINSON, BARRY JOHNSON, PAUL RUDISH, THOM ENRIQUEZ, ANDY GASKILL, GARY TROUSDALE, JIM CAPOBIANCO, KEVIN HARKEY, JORGEN KLUBIEN, CHRIS SANDERS, TOM SITO, LARRY LEKER, JOE RANFT, RICK MAKI, ED GOMBERT, FRANCIS GLEBAS, MARK KAUSLER *Additional Story Material J.T. ALLEN, GEORGE SCRIBNER, MIGUEL TEJADA-FLORES, JENNY TRIPP, BOB TZUDIKER, CHRIS VOGLER, KIRK WISE, NONI WHITE *Additional Written Material by JENNY WINGFIELD, LINDA VOORHEES, GREGORY POIRER, BILL MOTZ, BOB ROTH, MARK MCCORKLE, ROBERT SCHOOLEY, JONATHAN CUBA *Storyboard Revisions JUDIE MARTIN, LEONARDO PINERO =CHARACTER ANIMATION= *Supervising Animators ANDREW COLLINS, LIANNE HUGHES, TONY FUCILE, ANDREAS DEJA, RUBEN AQUINO, ANTHONY DEROSA, MARK HENN, AARON BLAISE, IAN HARROWELL, KEVIN PEATY, TONY BANCROFT, MICHAEL SURREY, JAMES BAXTER, ELLEN WOODBURY, RUSS EDMONDS, DAVID BURGESS, ALEX KUPERSHMIDT *Key Animators SIMON BROWN, MANUK CHANG, BERNARD DERRIMAN, RANDY GLUSAC, PIETER LOMMERSE, MIKE STAPLETON, KEVIN WOTTON, SID AHEARNE, SIMON ASHTON, LILY DELL, DICK DUNN, WARREN LIANG, MAC MONKS, KATHIE O'ROURKE, GIE SANTOS, MYKE SUTHERLAND, PHIL YOUNG, CHRIS WAHL, BRAD KUHA, DICK DUNN, DOUG FRANKEL, JEAN MOREL, MARK KOETSIER *Animators ALEX WILLIAMS, RANDY HAYCOCK, JOE EKERS, MICHAEL CEDENO, DALE BAER, LORNA COOK, BOB BRYAN, GILDA PALINGINIS, ANDREW COLLINS, MORRIS LEE, TOM BANCROFT, BROOSE JOHNSON, T. DANIEL HOFSTEDT, DANNY WAWRZASZEK, GAIRDEN COOKE, CAROL SEIDL, KANG LIN ZHU, ARIEL FERRARI, MICHAEL BADMAN, KELLY BAIGENT, ROGER CLARKE, STEVEN GRANT, DAVIDE BENVENUTI, ANDREW BROOKS, MICHAEL HOWIE, NILO SANTILLAN, PAUL MCADAM, RIZALDI VALENCIA, MORRIS LEE, KRISTINA REAY, RON HUSBAND, TIM ALLEN, DAVE PRUIKSMA, BRIAN FERGUSON, JAMES LOPEZ, MIKE SHOW, STEVEN TAYLOR, HELEN McADAM, WAL MICATI, RANDY CARTWRIGHT, BARRY TEMPLE, MICHAEL SWOFFORD, MIKE STAPLETON, STEPHEN COOPER, MAREK KOCHOUT, REJEAN BOURDAGES, GREG S. MANWARING, KEN BOYER, LOU DELLAROSA, LARRY WHITE *Additional Animation ADRIAN VALLE, AGNES DE VERA, ALLAN FUENTES, ALSTAIRE SARTHOU, ALVIN SARTHOU, ANGELINA LEGASPI, ANNIE CRUZ, ARIEL CONSTANTINO, ARMAND WONG, ASHER SASSIS, BELINDA CATIMBANG, DANNY ENCABO, DANNY WABE, DAVID TEMPERANTE, EMMANUEL CABRERA, GILBERT ATENTO, GODOFREDO GALUZ, JACQUELINE EVALDEZ, JEFFREY CALARANAN *Animating Assistants CHRIS BAILEY, KEN DUNCAN, RAUL GARCIA, DAVE STEPHAN, TREY FINNEY, TROY A. GUSTAFSON, JAMES YOUNG JACKSON, JOHN RIPA, ERIC WALLS *Animation and Timing Directors BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE, JANG-GILL KIM =FLORIDA UNIT ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS= * Layout: ROBERT WALKER * Background: ROBERT E. STANTON * Clean-Up: RUBEN PROCOPIO * Visual Effects: JEFF DUTTON * Florida Production Manager: DON WALTERS =LAYOUT= *Key Layout/Workbook MITCHELL BERNAL, JENNIFER CHIAO-LIN YUAN, FRED CRAIG, GUY DEEL, JEFF DICKSON, ED GHERTNER, TOM HUMBER, LORENZO MARTINEZ, TOM SHANNON, ALLEN TAM, TANYA WILSON *Key Assistant Layout and Design MAC GEORGE *Key Assistant Layout MICHAEL O'MARA *Layout Assistants TIM CALLAHAN, CYNTHIA IGNACIO, MARK KALESNIKO, SAMUEL JOSEPH MICHLAP, DAVID MARTIN, RICK MOORE, JOHN PUGLISI, KENNETH SPIRDUSO, DOUG WALKER, SHERILAN WEINHART *Additional Layout YOSH BARRY, JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN, MARIBETH DELA CRUZ, NICK PILL, DAVID SKINNER, WEYLEN TSENG, FRANK WESSING *Key Layout Design WALLACE WILLIAMSON, COLETTE VAN MIERLO, DAVID GARDNER *Prop Design MARTY WARNER *Blue Sketch MADLYN O'NEILL, LAURIE SACKS, JOANNE TZUANOS =CHARACTER DESIGN/VISUAL DEVELOPMENT= *Visual Development HANS BACHER, JEAN GILLMORE, JOE GRANT, MICHAEL HODGSON, LISA KEENE, SUE C. NICHOLS, BRUCE ZICK, MEL SHAW, BOB SMITH *Character Design RYAN ANTHONY, WILLIAM AUSTIN, HOLLY FORSYTH, SHARON FORWARD *Additional Visual Development DON MACKINNON, THERESA PETTENGILL, DAVID PRINCE, DEBRA PUGH, LARRY SCHOLL, MARTY WARNER, WENDELL WASHER, PHIL WEINSTEIN *Character Design Cleanup BETTY TANG *Additional Character Design ANTHONY LEONDIS *Character Sculptures KENT MELTON =COMPUTER GRAPHICS IMAGERY= *Computer Animation GREGORY GRIFFITH, LINDA BEL *Computer Animation Software KIRAN BHAKTA JOSHI, MARY JANE "M.J." TURNER *CGI Coordinator MARYANN McLEOD *Computer Animation Production Software PAUL YANOVER *Additional CGI Animation STEVE GOLDBERG, ROB BEKUHRS, SANDRA M. GROENEVELD, JAMES TOOLEY *Additional CGI Software MARCUS HOBBS =BACKGROUND= *Key Background Stylists DANILO DE ASIS, JUNE MICU, DONNA PRINCE *Background Artists GREGORY ALEXANDER DROLETTE, DON MOORE, KATHY ALTIERI, SERGE MICHAELS, DEBBIE DU BOIS, SUNNY APINCHAPONG, MICHAEL HUMPHRIES, NATALIE FRANSCIONI-KARP, PHILIP PHILLIPSON, BARRY ATKINSON, DAN COOPER, KEVIN TURCOTTE, THOMAS WOODINGTON, DAVID McCAMLEY, DOMINICK R. DOMINGO, CHARLES VOLLMER, BARRY R. KOOSER, PATRICIA PALMER-PHILLIPSON, BROOKS CAMPBELL, RICHARD SLUITER *Key Assistant Backgrounds/Digital Paintiers BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW *Background Assistants PAUL PATTIE, HELEN STEELE, FELICE FERRER, GEORGE HUMPHREY, KEN WRIGHT, MILANA BORKERT, YOSH BARRY, NICK PILL, KEVIN WOTTON, BRUCE PEDERSEN, DAVID SKINNER, MARGARET PARKES, KEVIN SPILL, KELLY BAIGENT *Additional Backgrounds: FELICE FERRER-BURTON, BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, PETER SGRO, JAMES ZHENG * Scene Planning Supervisor: ANN TUCKER * Animation Check Supervisor: JANET BRUCE * Color Models Supervisor: KAREN COMELLA * Ink and Paint Manager: GRETCHEN MASCHMEYER ALBRECHT * Paint/Final Check Supervisor: HORTENSIA M. CASAGRAN * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: ROBYN L. ROBERTS * Camera Manager: JOE JIULIANO Rough Inbetweeners ELLIOT M. BOUR, ROB CORLEY, TOM GATELY, MICHAEL GENZ, GRANT HIESTAND, CRAIG R. MARAS, PAUL McDONALD, JOHN RAMIREZ, JACQUELINE M. SANCHEZ, HENRY SATO, JR., LITO TAMAYO, LITZ CONSTANTINO, MA ELIZA S. ALMEIDA, MARICAL ZOSIMO, MARITES MENDOZA *Additional Rough Inbetweeners MIKE AMANDY, MYLENE SAPALO, NELSON CORTEZ, PONG BERNARDO, RAMIL DELA CRUZ =CLEAN-UP ANIMATION= *Supervising Character Leads DANIEL A. GRACEY, BILL BERG, BRIAN CLIFT, NANCY KNIEP, SCOTT ANDERSON, TRACY MARK LEE, DEBRA ARMSTRONG, MARSHALL TOOMEY, DAN TANAKA, ALEX TOPETE *Character Co-Leads KATHLEEN M. BAILEY, MARIANNE TUCKER *Key Assistants MANUK CHANG, SONNY ESQUILLON, NOEL DOMINGO, WESLEY CHUN, JANICE INOUYE, EMILY JIULIANO, SUSAN LANTZ, KAAREN LUNDEEN, DOROTHEA BAKER PAUL, RANDY SANCHEZ, HELENE VIVES-TENNESEN, GINNY PARMELE, NEVILLE RYAN, GEORGINA SANTOS, NATASHA DUKELSKI-SELFRIDGE, ADAM TEKANI MARR, RIZALDY VALENCIA, MERRY KANAWYER CLINGEN, MIKE McKINNEY, NATALIE WHITE, SOPHIA RUO LIU, DARYL BROUGHAM, MARGIE DANIELS, GAIL FRANK, DAVID NETHERY, JULIET STROUD DUNCAN, DAVE SUDING, STEPHAN ZUPKAS, TERRY WOZNIAK, PETER EASTMENT, GUY PASCOE, MARCIA KIMURA DOUGHERTY, TERRY NAUGHTON, BRUCE STROCK, PHILIP S. BOYD, JESUS CORTES, RAY HARRIS, TAMARA LUSHER, MONICA MURDOCK, ERIC PIGORS *Assistant Animators CHRISTINE LAWRENCE, KELLIE D. LEWIS, BRYAN M. SOMMER, DAVID HANCOCK, CAROLINE K. HU, LEONARD R. JOHNSON, STEVE LUBIN, SEAN MULLEN, ELIZABETH WATASIN, EVA HELISCHER, MILAN ZAHORSKY, SALLY WOODS, MIKE HAZY, JOHAN KLINGER, BOOWON LEE, MARSHA W.J. PARK-YUM, SUE ADNOPOZ, LILLIAN AMANDA CHAPMAN, PEGGY TONKONOGY, DEBORAH CAMERON, SYLVIA LEE, JAMES SHAH, EVA WOTTON, EDWARD R. GUITERREZ, KAREN HARDENBERGH, BRIAN B. McKIM, MARIA ROSETTI, KRIS HELLER, SUSAN Y. SUGITA, STUART CUNNINGHAM, TONY DAVIS, TRAVIS BLAISE, LEE DUNKMAN, RICK KOHLSCHMIDT, VINCENT SIRACUSANO, YUNG SOO KIM, GREG FARRUGIA, MICHAEL COMINO, JOHN HORVATH, GUY PASCOE *Breakdown DAN DALY, CHADD FERRON, TIM HODGE, PAMELA MATHUES, MAURILIO MORALES, JAMES PARRIS, SHERRIE H. SINCLAIR, THEODORE ANTHONY LEE TY, WENDY MUIR, KEVIN SMITH, LAUREY FOULKES, NORMA RIVERA, WENDIE FISCHER, JAMIE KEZLARIAN BOLIO, DIANA COCO, MARTIN SCHWARTZ, CARL PHILIP HALL, ANDREW RAMOS, ROWEN AVON-SMITH, ANTONY BUNYAN, DING ZHIQIANG, JANET HEERHAN BAE, RON WESTLUND, MIRIAM McDONNELL, MARY-JEAN REPCHUK, BILL THINNES, KAYLENE BRADLEY, WILLIAM BOURKE, NOREEN BEASLEY, WILL HUNEYCUTT, DAVE RECINOS *Inbetweeners DANIEL BOND, SEAN GALLIMORE, DANIEL YOONTAEK LIM, DANIEL O'SULLIVAN, ANNETTE BYRNE-MOREL, JODY KOOISTRA, JUNG CHAN WOO, CHANG YEI KIM, TOM FISH, MARIO J. MENJIVAR, MOON HWAN CHOI, JUDY GRABENSTATTER, EDUARDO OLIVERAS, GERARD HANNAGAN, AMANDA EARLE, STEWART GRIFFITHS, BRIAN BEAUCHAMP, JAMES A. HARRIS, RICHARD D. ROCHA, PAULO R. ALVARADO, RACHEL R. BIBB, ERNEST KEEN, TOM LABAFF, SAMANTHA LAIR, PHIL NOTO, LON SMART, DAN DALY, CHADD FERRON, TIM HODGE, PAMELA MATHUES, MAURILIO MORALES, JAMES PARRIS, SHERRIE H. SINCLAIR, THEODORE ANTHONY LEE TY ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ANIMATION *Supervising Character Lead VERA LANPHER *Key Assistants TONY ANSELMO, ALLISON PROUT-HOLLEN, LINDY CATCHLOVE, MICHAEL COMINO, IAN YOUNG, BERNARD DERRIMAN, JIE YUAN, ANNA DIMEZZA, SID AHEARNE, RANDY GLUSAC, KAY-JANINE SVORONOS, CHRIS WAHL *Assistant Animators INNA CHON, KENT HOLADAY, DANA M. REEMES, KAREN ROSENFIELD, PEGGY McEWEN, SEAN ASPINALL, DOMINIQUE AUDARD, SUE TANNER, JANINE DAWSON, MAX GUNNER, SUK-HEE PARKS, ELI BRAGA, ANTHONY QUELCH, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, MAURO DI CONSTANZO, RICHARD PACE *Breakdown BEVERLY ADAMS, ROBERT ESPANTO DOMINGO, DANIEL JAMES GALIEOTE, KENNETH KINOSHITA, MARY MEASURES, JANE MISEK, CHERYL POLAKOW *Inbetweeners MARTIN DINGLE-WALL, DORIAN REID, FE VENTURA, KEVIN COMTY, JEANETTE IMER, IAN YOUNG, BEN LEE, ROGER CLARKE, CELINE ESNAULT =VISUAL EFFECTS ANIMATION= *Visual Effects Animators DORSE LANPHER, TED C.KIERSCEY, ED COFFEY, CHRISTINE BLUM, MAURO MARESSA, TOM HUSH, ALLEN BLYTH, JOEY MILDENBERGER, EUSEBIO TORRES, STEVE MOORE, MARLON WEST, GARRETT WREN, CHRIS JENKINS, DAVE BOSSERT *Supervising Effects Animation JOHN McKIMSON *CGI Effects Supervisor MATT JONES *CGI Effects Animation SEAN ASPINALL, MICHAEL EVANS *Key Assistant Effects Animators CYNTHIA NEILL-KNIZEK, MABEL GESNER, JOHN TUCKER, STEVE STARR *Assistant Effects Animators DAN LUND, JAZNO FRANCOEUR, DANIEL E. WANKET, JOSEPH CHRISTOPHER PEPE, MARK BARROWS, TONY WEST, GRAHAM WOODS, MICHAEL G. DUHATSCHEK, COLBERT FENNELLY, KRISTINE BROWN *Additional Effects Animators ROWENA HAMLYN, DARREN KEATING, JULIE PHELAN, ADAM PHILLIPS *Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners GEOFFREY C. EVERTS, KRISTINE HUMBER, ELIZABETH HOLMES, JOHN E. HAILEY, MICHAEL CADWALLADER-JONES, PAITOON RATANASIRINTRAWOOT, JAMES GOSS, JOHN DAVID THORTON, PHIL VIGIL, STELLA P. ARBELAEZ, KANG TAE KIM *Inbetweener Trainees DOMINIC M. CAROLA, LELAND J. HEPLER, LISA G. LANYON, RUSSELL LINGO, MICHAEL D. MATTESI, KEVIN PROCTOR, TERESA QUEZADA, MARC SMITH, TONY STANLEY, MICHAEL STOCKER, DARREN R. WEBB, JANE ZHAO *Casting by BRIAN CHAVANNE =CAST= In Order of Apperance * Michael Treanor - Samuel "Rocky" Douglas * Max Elliott Slade - Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas * Chad Power - Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas * Eric Bauza - Lord Chinook * Victor Wong - Grandpa Mori Tanaka * Alan McRae - Sam Douglas * Margarita Franco - Jessica Douglas * Rand Kingsley - Hugo Snyder * Joel Swetow - Mr. Nigel Brown * Professor Toru Tanaka - Rushmore * Patrick Labyorteaux - Fester * Race Nelson - Marcus * D.J. Harder - Hammer * Clifton Powell - FBI Agent Jerry Kurl * Baha Jackson - Bully * Kate Sargeant - Emily * Scott Caudill - Bully *Additional Voices FRANK WELKER, CATHY CAVADINI, JUDI DURAND, DAAMEN KRALL, DAVID McCHAREN, LINDA PHILLIPS, PHIL PROCTOR, DAVID RANDOLPH, LACEY CHABERT, CAM CLARKE, JIM CUMMINGS, EDWARD HIBBERT, MICHELLE HORN, MEREDITH SCOTT LYNN, RYAN O'DONOHUE, PETER RENADAY, VANESSA DE LA ROCHA, ROBIN FRIZZELL, LISA LONG, ADRIENNE HAMPTON, SETH ISLER, RICHARD SINCLAIR, JOEL MOFFETT * ADR Voice Casting: BARBARA HARRIS =ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGERS= * Story/Sweatbox: HOLLY E. BRATTON * Editorial: LISA M. SMITH * Layout: PATRICIA HICKS * Animation: DOROTHY L. McKIM * Clean-Up: LONI BECKNER BLACK * Effects/CGI: KIRK BODYFELT * Color Models: CATHY LAWRENCE * Backgrounds/Animation Check: KARENNA MAZUR * CAPS & Retakes: MICHAEL "TONY" MEAGHER * Florida Layout/Background: PAUL STEELE * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: CHRIS HECOX * Pre-Production Manager: DOROTHY L. McKIM Production Coordinators * Animation/Effects: MATT GARBERA * Clean-Up: JEANIE LYND SORENSON * Scene Planning * ANNAMARIE COSTA, JOHN CUNNINGHAM, TOM BAKER, MARY LESCHER, MARK EVANS, FERNANDO LETTERI, CHARLIE LUCE, ELIAS MACUTE * Scene Planning Assistant: DONNA WEIR *Animation Checking * CYNTHIA GOODE, KAREN HEPBURN, KAREN S. PAAT, GARY SHAFER, MAVIS SHAFER, BARBARA WILES, AMANDA ALLEN, CHRIS O'CONNOR *Animation Checking Trainees * ALBERT F. MOORE, VICTORIA WINNER NOVAK *Color Models * PENNY COULTER, ANN SORENSEN, IRMA CARTAYA * Color Key Stylist: NANCY ULENE * Digitizing Mark-Up: GINA WOOTTEN *Digitizing Camera Operators * KENT GORDON, TINA BALDWIN, JO ANN BREUER, KAREN N. CHINA, LYNNETTE E. CULLEN, GARETH FISHBAUGH, MICHAEL McFERREN, DAVID J. ROWE * X-Sheeting and Scanning * EDGAR DELACRUZ, AGNES FORSTER, KRIS GARDINER, ANGEL GILL, KANE LATTY, STEVEN MARTIN, HELEN ORTH *Assistant Paint Supervisors * BARBARA LYNN HAMANE, KAREN L. HUDSON, GRACE H. SHIRADO * Assistant Color Model Mark-Up Supervisor: RHONDA L. HICKS *Color Model Mark-Up * CINDY FINN, DEBRA Y. SIEGEL, DAVID J. ZYWICKI *Paint Mark-Up * IRMA VELEZ, BETH ANN McCOY-GEE, KARAN J. LEE-STORR *Painting * CARMEN SANDERSON, KIRK AXTELL II, PHYLLIS BIRD, RUSSELL BLANDINO, JOEY CALDERON, OFRA CALDERON, SHERRIE CUZZORT, FLORIDA D'AMBROSIO, ROBERT DETTLOFF, PHYLLIS ESTELLE FIELDS, PAULINO, LESLIE HINTON, STEVIE HIRSCH, DAVID KARP, ANGELIKA KATZ, RANDY McFERRON, HARLENE MEARS, KAREN LYNNE NUGENT, BILL OHANESIAN, LEYLA AMARO PELAEZ, BRUCE PHILLIPSON, FUMIKO R. SOMMER, S. ANN SULLIVAN, ROXANNE M. TAYLOR, BRITT VANDERNAGEL, SUSAN WILEMAN * Digital Ink and Paint Crew * JAY BARRET, MARGARET FORBES, JUSTIN IMHOFF, ELIZBAETH JAMSEK, ANIA KORNACKI, MICHELLE LINDNER, MURRAY SWIFT, PAM DAMIEL, LISA HUGHES, JUNG IM YU, DANUTA JELENKOWSKA, SONJA KOZLOWSKI, CONNIE SCHIMPL, GEORGE TURNURE * Final Check * JANETTE HULETT, MONICA MARROQUIN, TERI N. McDONALD, SASKIA RAEVOURI * Compositing Assistant Supervisor: JAMES "J.R." RUSSELL *Compositing Operators * SHANNON FALLIS-KANE, DOLORES POPE, MARK EVANS, FERNANDO LETTERI, CHARLIE LUCE, ELIAS MACUTE Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisor: CHRISTOPHER GEE * CHUCK WARREN, CHRISTINE BECK, RON JACKSON, BRANDY HILL *Animation Camera Operators * JOHN AARDAL, ANDREW SIMMONS, GARY W. SMITH =MUSIC= * Music Supervision by: HANS ZIMMER * Music Produced by: ALAN MENKEN * Music Arranged by: DANNY TROOB * Music Recorded and Mixed by: JAY RIFKIN *Music Recorded at * MEDIA VENTURES (USA), TODD A-O SCORING (USA), ANGEL STUDIOS (UK), BOP STUDIOS (South Africa) * Supervising Music Editor: ADAM MILO SMALLEY *Additional Song Arrangement * BRUCE FOWLER, DANNY TROOB, PAUL BOGAVE *Additional Vocal Arrangement * BRUCE FOWLER, BOBBI PAGE, MARK MANCINA * Score Conducted by: NICK GLENNIE-SMITH * Score Orchestrations: BRUCE FOWLER * Additional Orchestrations: LADD McINTOSH, YVONNE MORIARTY *Choral Arrangement and Conducting by * LEBO M., ANDRAE CROUCH, MBONGENI NGEMA, NICK GLENNIE-SMITH * Choir Masters: NBONGENI NGEMA, ANDRAE CROUCH *Vocal Contractors * TONIA DUVALL, MBONGENI NGEMA, BOBBI PAGE, ALFIE SILAS *Music Production Assistance by * NICO GOLFAR (USA), MAGGIE RODFORD (UK), ERIC STARK (South Africa) *Assistants to Hans Zimmer * CHRISTOPHER WARD, MITCHELL LAMM, ANTONIA BOGDANOVICH * Orchestra Contractor: REGGIE WILSON * Orchestra Copyist: DOMINIC FIDELIBUS =SONGS= "Kid Power" *Written by: Rick Marvin and William Griffin *Performed by: Will Rock "Dick Figures: The Movie: The Song" *Written and Produced by: Dan Avidan and Brian Wecht *Performed by Ninja Sex Party "Let's Fighting Love" *From Theme Songs: Dragon Ball Z *Performed by: Trey Parker =EDITORIAL= * Editor: IVAN BILANCIO * Animation Editor: JIM MELTON * Avid Editors: MARGI HOY, PETER JENNINGS * First Assistant Editor: PATSY BOUGÉ * Assistant Editors: JACQUELINE KINNEY, DEBORAH BEVILLE * Presentation Assistant Editor: DARREN HOLMES * Florida Editorial Staff: BETH STEGMAIER, KAT CONNOLLY =PRODUCTION= * Assistant to the Producer: PATTI CONKLIN * Production Secretaries: MICHAEL KATHLEEN O'MARA, BARBARA J. POIRIER * Baer Production Manager: CRAIG SOST *Production Assistants * LESLEY ADDARIO, CATHERINE ALEXANDER, KAREN N. AUSTIN, CARL CANGA, CLIFF FREITAS, CYNDEE LARAE HEIMBUCH, JAI ANTHONY LEWIS HUSBAND, PAUL S.D. LANUM, DENISE M. MITCHELL, FRANCINE MITROFAN, JOE MORRIS, SYLVIA SANCHEZ, BETHANN SCHULKE, ROCKY SMITH, SHELLY STO CKING, JEFFREY VAN TUYL * Production Accountant: L.J. VAN CLEAVE * Assistant Production Accountant: SALLY CATIC * Florida Production Accountant: GLEN GAGNON =TECHNOLOGY= * Production Computer Systems: DEAN SCHILLER * Computer Graphics Imagery: EDWARD KUMMER * Technical Facilities and Hardware: DAVE INGLISH * Software Engineering: DAVID F. WOLF * Technology/Florida: ENRIQUE SANTOS * Digital and Technical Manager: DAN FORSTER * Systems Manager: MARTIN CADEN * Assistant Systems Manager: MICHAEL NG * Digital Matte Cutter GREG FARRUGIA * Digital Camera Opreator: JOE BARREIROS * Manager, Digital Production: KAREN FERGUSON * Assistant Technical Director: KIMBERLY ROSE * Senior Systems Administrator: JOE DAVENPORT * Supervisor, Digital Background Color Correction: ERNEST PAVA * Scanner: DAVID DIMATTEO *Technology Development and Support * JEFF ALDEN, RAUL ANAYA, MICHAEL BOLDS, LAWRENCE CHAI, CAROL J. CHOY, EARL COFFMAN, DAVID COONS, BEN "The Boy Toy" CROY, MICHAEL R. FODOR, RANDY FUKUDA, TAD GIELOW, MARK W. GILICINSKI, SCOT GREENIDGE DON GWOREK, BRUCE HATAKEYAMA, SHYH-CHYUAN HUAN G, BILL JAMES, KEVIN E. KEECH, MARK R. KIMBALL, R. TODD KING, EDWIN R. LEONARD, BRAD LOWMAN, TONY MATTHEWS, THOMAS MOORE, JR., JACK MULEADY, ALAN A. PATEL, MARTY PRAGER, MIKE PURVIS, CARLOS QUINONEZ, JOHN STIMSON, MICHAEL SULLIVAN, SCOTT S. TEREK, WARREN LEE THERIOT, MARK M. TOKUNAGA, PHILLIP WANGENHEIM *PIXAR * THOMAS HAHN, PETER NYE, MICHAEL A. SHANTZIS *TROUBLEMAKER * ROBERT RODRIGUEZ =POST PRODUCTION= * Post Production Supervisor: STEPHEN SWOFFORD *Post Production Coordinators * P. J. AMINPOUR, CHRISTOPHER LONGO, ANDREW SORCINI * Post Production Manager: SARA DURAN * Post Production Administrator: JEANNINE BERGER Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Re-recorded at: BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS *Rerecording Mixers * TERRY PORTER, C.A.S., MEL METCALFE, DAVID J. HUDSON * Sound Effects by: WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. * Supervising Sound Editors: RICHARD L. ANDERSON, M.P.S.E., MARK MANGINI * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: RICHARD CORWIN * Special Sound Effects: JOHN POSPISIL *Sound Effects Editors * MICHAEL CHOCK, JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E., PAUL J. BEROLZHEIMER * Dialogue Editor: R.J. KIZER * Foley Editor: DON LEE JORGENSEN * ADR Supervisor: VICTOR GARCIA * ADR Editor: ANDREW PATTERSON * Assistant Sound Editor: RALPH STUART * Sound Effects Librarian: STEVE LEE * Foley by: WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS * Foley Artists: JOHN ROESCH, HILDA HODGES * Dubbing Recordist: JEANETTE BROWNING * PDL: JUDY NORD * Original Dialogue Recording: DOC KANE *Additional Dialogue Recorded by * VINCE CARO, WELDON BROWN, ANDREW MORRIS, STEVE HELLABY *Live-Action Models * ADAM AGARDY, ADAM HALL, TIM INGERSOLL, AUDRI PHILLIPS, FRED BUNTING, RACHEL HANSON * Choreographers: CASEY RICK MCCANN, SATY RAGHAVACHART *Live-Action Reference * ROBERTO CALVO, GUTHRIE HENNESSEY, CRAIG NEWMAN, BILL SENSHEN, GRAZIA COMO, DALE ALAN HOYT *Live-Action Video Crew * HOYT NG, JONATHAN SIMONOFF, SEAN GREER, BRIAN IMMEL, EDUARDO OBOZA, GIGI YATES * Black and White Processing: JOE PARRA, JOHN WHITE * Color Timer: DALE GRAHN * Telecine Colorist: SKIP KIMBALL * Negative Cutters: MARY BETH SMITH, RICK MacKAY * Projection: DON HENRY * Title Design: BURKE MATTSSON, SUSAN BRADLEY * Titles and Opticals by: BUENA VISTA IMAGING * Digital Film Services: DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. * Digital Ink and Paint Software: TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES * Prints by: TECHNICOLOR® * Produced and Distributed on: EASTMAN FILM * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Pictures: SHARON MORRILL ROBINOV * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: BECKY MANCUSO-WINDING =SPECIAL THANKS TO= DAVE ALLEN, CRAIG COCHRAN, YI-PING HSU, NORLANI PIEPRZYCA, IRWIN AQUINO, DIMNA CONTRERAS, CARRIE BUTLER, NATASHA KHABAROVA, JOHN VARLEY, IRIS CONTRERAS, RICHARD LEE, ANTIA WEAVER, RICH CISNEROS, DAMON GARRETT, CAROL MARSHALL, MARIANNA VUSIM, MARYLYN FRIEDMAN, TOMMY BACORN, ANGELA LEPTIO, SHELLEY PAGE, JIM CONRADS, BRIAN KOONCE, O'MATT CONNELL, CAPRICE RIDGEWAY The sign are registered trademarks and service marks of: Children's Television Workshop. Country of first publication: United States of America, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution And To The Following Support Staff At Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: MPAA / DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE * © MCMXCIII Pixar Pictures and Troublemaker Studios and Hanna-Barbera All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Pixar Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. *Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from WALT DISNEY RECORDS *Video Game and CD-ROM Available from DISNEY INTERACTIVE *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. P I X A R PICTURES TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS HANNA-BARBERA A Great American Broadcasting Company Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Pixar Pictures Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:3 Ninjas Trilogy (1993-1997)